


I'll Be Your Guide

by Fishtail820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Running, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishtail820/pseuds/Fishtail820
Summary: Story takes place after the Seattle Convention April 2016, may be short, may be long, I haven't decided yet.Reader decides to take a longer vacation and goes out for a run to the nearby park and runs into one of her favorites.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the story's sake, Misha has never been married, nor has any kids (even though I absolutely adore his family!). 
> 
> This story is in no way true and was not inspired by any true events, rumors, etc other than the names of places.  
> Just some simple smut for a second time fan-fiction writer without a beta.  
> **This was entirely written by me**

I decided to stay in Washington for a week after the convention. This was my first time out West and I wanted to enjoy it by site-seeing. Today I was in Bellingham, Washington, coincidentally, I found out this was where Misha Collins lived. He played one of my favorite characters in the hit show Supernatural; more specifically he was the angel, Castiel. I should say I’m mainly in Washington because of a Supernatural convention. I met many, many fans, as well as scoring Meet and Greet passes for Jensen and Jared, unfortunately not Misha. 

It was hard coming down from the convention high when I was in Seattle, but I didn’t want to spoil my vacation by sleeping all week. I was going to go back to Seattle the last few days to discover since I was flying out from there. However, Bellingham offered many parks to choose from, as well as a diverse selection of gardens and historic culture, and where I wasn’t distracted by the Supernatural atmosphere. 

This morning I decided to go for a run from my hotel, The Chrysalis Inn and Spa, to Boulevard Park. Incidentally, I heard there was an amazing coffee shop called Woods Coffee on the way. I decided to do neutral makeup and actually match my running gear, _I know, why bother_ , but since I actually plan to go in a shop I thought I needed to attempt to look halfway decent.

I wanted to be on the trail by 6:15AM since the coffee shop opened at 6:30AM. It was only a half a mile away, but I didn’t know how busy they got on a Monday morning. I was on the trip alone, so I brought pepper spray with me just in case. Luckily, I have taken some self-defense classes. You can never be too careful in this day and age.

It was a cool morning in April with the Bellingham Bay breeze making it a little cooler, but it was beautiful. The sun’s incandescent colors were poking through over the horizon and every now and then a breeze would bring forth the smell of salt from the water. A half of a mile wasn’t enough to cause a sweat melt down for me, so I didn’t look too bad by the time I got to the coffee shop. They weren’t open yet so I spent the last five minutes watching the sun continue to rise. It had a sense of tranquility to it.

My morning was going amazingly, so far. I went with a simple Medium Roast coffee and Blueberry Scone, both of which tasted divine. While sitting in a plush chair near the lit fireplace, I went through all of my social media accounts. There was nothing new that was going on other than the hype from the Seattle convention, no notifications. I wouldn’t say I was a loner, I have friends, I just preferred more alone time than most people. If I am around people I would rather it be with like-minded individuals and/or doing some good in the world.

I was listening to music, reading, nibbling and drinking; I was in my own little world until I realized my coffee level was dangerously low. I decided to take advantage of their $1.50 regular coffee refill. I popped my lid off on my way up to the counter, which was my first mistake.

The shop became a little clustered causing me to make some interesting maneuvers around people. Unfortunately, I will forever be clumsy. My foot got caught on the corner of a chair sending me to fly forward and dump the rest of my coffee on some strangers lap, insurmountably surprising them.

My first instinct was to grab a napkin off his table and pat his lap down while profusely apologizing, all the while not realizing how inappropriate it was doing so.

“Oh, my goodness, I am so, so sorry. I am such a klutz. Please forgive me.” I ramble as I’m dabbing away. He grabbed my wrist to stop me, causing me to finally look up. He was in running gear, which I’ve seen from his live-streams and I had just met him in person a few days ago. My heart skipped a beat.

“You should probably stop doing that.” He looks down at the napkin and then the slight, yet obvious erection that was forming that you could only see if you were near his lap.

My face instantly reddened. This has got to be the most embarrassing encounters; I spill coffee on him and then give him an accidental boner. _Kill me now._

“I…Uh… I’m so sorry, twice. Is there...Is there anything I can do to help?” My voice was uneven from nervous energy. He cocked his eyebrow and smirked at me.

“I am so embarrassed. Hold on one minute.” I walked away completely mortified, but made my way to the counter to grab extra napkins. Fortunately, it was so busy nobody really paid attention to my faux pas. I came back to his table and handed him the napkins.

His blue eyes pierced my green ones as he accepted the napkins and set them on his lap, I wasn’t sure if it was to soak up the coffee or to…Cover himself.

“Again, I am so sorry.” My cheeks continued to have a pink tint to them. I’ve never seen him be so uncharacteristically quiet. It was weirding me out.

“Anyways, if you need anything I’ll be sitting by the fireplace.” I pointed to my spot. I grabbed my now empty coffee cup and went up for my refill, making sure I had the lid on it this time. I went back to my chair by taking a different route just for the off chance I trip again, and I didn’t want to quite make eye contact with him.

I made it to my chair unscathed and plopped down. _I spilled coffee on someone who I idolize then proceed to make an ass of myself and gave him a boner in the most naïve way._ I set my coffee down and leaned onto my left hand and stared into the fireplace. _Good gracious._

A few minutes later I put my headphones back in, closed my eyes, and let my coffeehouse playlist calm me back down while sinking back into my chair. Two songs later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I pulled out my headphones and opened my eyes and seen it was him. Recalling our earlier meeting, a blush crept over my skin.

“Sorry I didn’t say much earlier, I was just trying to concentrate hard on not embarrassing myself in a coffee shop.” He sat down in the opposite chair of me.

“It’s understandable. I think I have that covered for the both of us. I am so sorry.” I smiled shyly at him and he returned it with his gummy smile making me instantly melt and wonder if all was forgiven.

“Where are my manners, my name is Misha.” He held out his hand for me to shake.

“My name is (Reader); it’s nice to meet you again.” I took his hand and shook it.

He tilted his head to the side, “Again?” I didn’t want to lie.

“I…Had a photo op with you this weekend.” His face looked pained trying to recall.

“Misha, don’t worry, there are thousands of people there. I don’t expect you to remember all of us. You’ll remember this though, I suppose.” I bring my left hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Luckily, the coffee had cooled down by then.” He chuckled. I giggled at his positive outlook to our misfortune. It’s what made me magnetized to him, his undying ability for positivity.

“I am sincerely sorry about that and…The other thing.” _Red face of embarrassment is instantly activated._

Misha being the expert he is at changing the subject evidently takes in my appearance and comments, “Were you out for a run?” He visibly relaxes in front of me as we discuss my plans for the day.

“You live here don’t you? Where are some places I should visit for the week?” I sip on my coffee as he becomes animated on the places I shouldn’t miss. 

“There are several museums here that you should take advantage of, there’s Whatcom Falls Park, the Arboretum. It really depends on your interests.” He would take moments to sip on his tea and then offer more insights on the town.

It was nice talking to him away from the Supernatural world. He was a pleasant conversationalist, and of course, wasn’t too hard on the eyes. His smile was genuine that reached his eyes, that I forgot for a while the sole reason why this whole interaction was taking place.

“Are you here with anyone or is that too intrusive? Friends, boyfriend, girlfriend?” He sunk into his chair and crossed his legs while waiting for my response.

“Just myself. I came out for the convention, initially, but I figured I should make it a weeklong vacation to see the sites. What about you? You’re almost done filming I’m assuming.” I’ve always had a crush on Misha, just a crush that I stuck in a box shipped off to fantasyland, but here we are. I really had to commend myself to form proper sentence structures.

“Yes, next week is the last week of filming for the season. We get a small reprieve this week before the finale.”

“Do you have any big plans for your reprieve?” I was obviously curious.

“I thought I’d offer up my services as a guide for a pretty, young lady. That is, if she’d like them.” _Really?_ He smiles into his cup when he takes another drink. My insides squirm at the thought of more time spent with Misha.

“Well, that pretty, young lady would have to be stark raving mad to turn down the services of such a fine fellow such as yourself.” I bite my lip and twirl the end of my ponytail. Goofing with Misha was fun.

“Did you plan on running more?” He tilted his head to the side.

“I was running my way to Boulevard Park, actually.” _Please say you want to come with me._

“Do you mind having company? Then, we can exchange information for the rest of the week.”

“I don’t mind at all.” I finish my coffee and get up to offer my hand to Misha, “Shall we?”

He smiles up at me and takes my offered hand, “Indeed we shall.”

We stretched then jogged the 10th of a mile distance it was away from Woods Coffee. When we got close Misha pointed at a tree for us to race to. I wasn’t much of a sprinter, but he only beat me by a few seconds.

We both hunched over laughing before Misha fell and sprawled out on the ground. I decided to lay perpendicular to him with my head resting on his stomach. It was comfortable.

“Washington sure is beautiful.” I laid there looking out towards the bay.

“It has its perks. Where are you from?” I could feel his voice vibrate throughout his whole body while I was laying on him.

“I’m from Michigan. It’s slush right now, but next month all the trees and flowers blossom. Out in the country when the trees are full, birds are chirping, and wild flowers are up is one of my most favorite things.”

“I’ve never really explored Michigan, only the neighboring states.”

“I’ve noticed.” I pouted at him, causing him to laugh. “It is worth a visit though, especially Lake Michigan in the summer. But, you also have to go for a four-wheeler ride, visit the dunes, obviously the U.P., drink some Vernors, and voila! You’re an honorary Michigander.” I giggled at my self-deprecating humor of my living in Michigan. Misha cracked up with me. 

“Have you done all of that?”

“Of course! I’ve had my own four-wheeler since I was five from growing up on a small farm, and I’ve traveled throughout the state, and was always given Vernors if I had a stomach ache.”

“A farmer girl, huh?” He teased me.

“Ever so slightly, like picking stones, hay bailing, and feeding the animals. I put my foot down otherwise.” 

We laid there a little while longer until I rolled off Misha and he stood up and pulled me up a little harder than I anticipated, causing me to fumble and land into him. We were inches apart. He smelled like cinnamon mixed with what I’m assuming is his own scent.

He steadied me by putting his hand behind my neck, while looking down at me with his blue eyes that I could never get enough of. The chemistry I felt between us in this moment was almost stifling. I’m sure my “kiss me” eyes were on full blast, and the surprise was – _he did._


	2. Chapter 2

His lips touched mine so delicately, like he was asking for permission, to where I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck, sifting my fingers through his hair, making our kiss deeper. He pulled my body closer to his until we were almost molding into one.

He tasted of the tea he was drinking before, probably some Breakfast Blend or other English tea. His hair was soft, thicker than what I would have thought, but then again he can pull off the disheveled look.

Desire pooled in my stomach. It had been almost _two years_ since I had been with anyone. I wasn’t a prude; I had kinks and read my fair share of smut, so of course I wanted sex. But, the right guy never seemed to be around and I didn’t have the greatest introduction to sex. It had taken me years to feel comfortable. Work and school had kept me occupied for the most part and I wasn’t much of a one night stand kind of person. But Misha’s lips brought all of those lingering hormones front and center.

I dropped my hands from his hair and went underneath his shirt and gripped his back, my nails inherently causing a few marks. Without realizing it a small moan escaped my lips, causing me to freeze my actions. He noticed my reaction and stopped too, glancing down at me with half-lidded, confused eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something? Was that too forward?” He questioned me. I give him a small smile as I pull my hands out from under his shirt and put an escaping hair behind my ear.

“I…It’s just been a while and I was slightly overwhelmed with the feelings that even kissing can bring,” I responded, slightly embarrassed. He smiled at my revelation.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long is a while?” He picked up my hands and held them as I spoke.

“Umm…” I looked down at my feet and shifted my balance to my other leg. 

“It’s been somewhere around the two year mark more or less.” My face turned beet red. _Yes, it’s been two years since I’ve had sex, let alone kiss another person._

Misha’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. 

“But, how? You’re beautiful.” It was interesting watching him try to articulate why I would ever be celibate.

“Work and school kept me busy and the guys I am constantly around are mainly looking for a quick hook up, and even if I had been looking for just a fling there wasn’t any that seemed worth my time, I guess.” I fumbled with his fingers as I try to explain. I don’t talk to people about my sex life or lack of, but I felt like things were different with Misha.

“So, you would have done casual if you had met the right person?” He still continued to look a little dumbfounded.

“Possibly. I don’t really know because there hasn’t been.” _And there hadn’t._

“What about now?” He recouped his expression and replaced it with a warming smile.

“Are you propositioning me with casual sex for the week that I’m here?” _I mean, if I was to ever break my rule, Misha might be the exception._

“That depends…” He pulled me forward so my body was touching his again, taking me by surprise. He brought his lips down along the side of my neck, suckling the lines along my throat.

“Do you want more?” He murmured against my throat. _I do. I really do._

“Yes,” I sighed out just before he brought his lips back up to mine, coaxing them, as if to seal what was agreed on. _Seal it with a kiss._

Shortly after, he stopped. He had to steady me since my limbs became languid under his hands. My mind was hazed over from the long buried lust that came crashing out.

“How about we meet at your hotel later on? You can enjoy the day, we can shower, and then I can show you what you’ve been missing.” His words were sincere, yet playful.

_Can’t we just go now?_

Misha chuckled, “Delayed gratification will be worth it. I promise.” I instantly became surprised and brought my hand up to cover my mouth. I hadn’t realized I spoke my thought out loud.

“Don’t worry.” He reached up and pulled my hand down so he could lean in and kiss me again. 

We confirmed our plans, that he was meeting me at the Chrysalis at 6:00PM, most likely incognito. I gave him my room number, and just in case my phone number. He gave me one last lingering kiss before running off into the east direction.

I stood there under the tree contemplating what I was about to do later on. I hadn’t ever really felt the pull towards any guy to break my “no sex” cycle, but the way Misha kissed me made my toes curl and I couldn't deny the attraction I felt.

I explored the rest of my morning, going in and out of local shops. I purchased some green lace lingerie since I didn’t bring anything remotely flattering because I wasn’t planning on this happening. 

The anticipation was killing me. When I got back to the hotel room I cleaned the room a little bit, tidying the king size bed, moving stuff around, then decided on a shower; deep cleaning that involved shaving, scrubbing, and exfoliating everywhere. I felt very polished afterwards.

I dried my hair and left it down to fall in its natural medium chestnut brown waves. I applied minimal makeup, and then put on the newly purchased lingerie. I decided to appear in my robe to signify that I did want this and was ready.

Now, all I had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself answering the door and all reasoning is thrown out the window with this culminating ending, or is it?

I couldn’t remember the last time I tried to feel sexy for someone else. I had relationships before my two year stint, but my last actual long-term relationship was with my ex-boyfriend, Damon. There were signs in the beginning that we weren’t destined or a match made in heaven, but I stuck around because I thought it was normal. Finally, after a few years I figured out I wasn’t in love with him like I was supposed to be and ended things between us. We’ve remained on good terms because as time went on he realized I was right. I miss our friendship and I feel bad for hurting him, but I’m still glad I did what I did.

In this moment, I feel sexy. There’s something about Misha’s nature or maybe his sex appeal gives off a particular vibe, but I crave to feel his naked skin under my fingertips. I wanted to feel our skins touching without any boundaries. 

I was lost in thought so much so that when there was a knock on the door I almost jumped out of my own skin. _Oh, God. He’s here. He’s here! What do I do? What if I forgot how to do anything? Shit. Shit. Shit._

I take a deep breath as I walk towards the door. I look through the peephole and see that it’s Misha, standing there in a cap and sunglasses, freshly shaven, and holding a bouquet of sunflowers. My fears slowly become minuscule problems.

I unlock the door and open it. Misha stood there taking in my appearance. His first reaction of surprise was quickly replaced with something else, something that spoke to me somewhere deep. I pulled him in by his shirt and shut the door and locked it.

“You look…,” Misha starts, then cleared his throat, “Eh…Hem. These are for you.” He handed over the sunflowers to me. They had a vibrant maize hue, indicating they were very fresh. I sniffed them and they smelled heavenly. 

Misha took off his sunglasses and cap and set them on the table nearby, as I gave the flowers one more sniff before setting them down, as well.

“They smell wonderful. Thank you,” I say, as a slight blush appears on my face.

“It was my pleasure. But, I think this is more beautiful.” He takes the few steps it takes to get to me and brings his hand up and caresses my cheek where the faint blush lingered, and the compliment only intensified it. I bite my lip and contemplate kissing him for the praise. Then, I realized that’s why he’s here, so I can kiss him all I wanted. 

I look up into his crystalline blue eyes as he smiles down at me and any lingering anxiety dissipates completely. I was entirely breath taken by him and wanted nothing more than his lips.

I reached up and grabbed his charcoal gray blazer by the collar and pulled him down until our lips were connected, once again. He wrapped his arms around me, cradling my neck as he deepened our kiss, overwhelming all of my senses.

We paused when I went to undo my robe, and I let it drop to the floor, a white halo of fluff pooled at my feet.

Misha’s greedy eyes traveled over my body. He stepped forward and let his hands explore, taking in the green lace, the exact curvatures of supple muscle throughout my body, the form of my breasts. I could clearly see the approval in his eyes; it made me tingly all over with this light hum of electricity.

“You are exquisite, truly,” Misha says as he brings a hand up to lift my chin to look up at him. The blush continues to stay firmly put upon my cheeks from his continuous admiration.

“Thank you. Now, why do you still have clothes on?” I smile as I pull on his shirt. He chuckles at my impatience. 

I step back and out of his arms so he can remove his clothing, stripping down to his boxers before I grabbed his hand and pulled us close again.

I trailed my hand over his skin like he did mine, taking in the muscle over his arms, the soft hair nestled on his chest, and eyeing the defined quadriceps on his legs from running. After exploring, I turned my back to him to give him access to unclasp my bra, shuffling my hair to the side.

I felt him get close to my back. He brought his hands up and placed them on my shoulders and leaned in towards my ear.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. No questions asked.” His concerned tone warmed me over like honey.

“I am 100% positive and actually may die if we don’t.” I kept my voice firm and confident even though I was severely nervous.

“Okay.” He planted a soft kiss on my neck, sending shivers down my spine, and let his hands descend to my bra clasp, which he undid with expert teasing fingers.

I took a deep breath as the straps slid down my shoulders and the bra fell in a heap at my feet. Misha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, filling his hands with my breasts.

“You’re so beautiful, so soft…Is this okay?” He whispers in my ear.

His fingers massage my nipples, causing them to become erect under his touch. Feeling a little lax, I lean back into his body, moaning from the sensations I have since long deprived my body of.

I felt his erection pushing into my back. It was hard and pulsing; I was nervous still, but definitely more excited. I turned around in his arms, my mouth searching hungrily for his.

I felt him reach down and grip my ass until I realized he was picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the friction from his erection a little closer to home, causing my kissing to be frantic. My hormones were overpowering me and all I wanted was him buried inside of me.

He carried me to the bed and climbed on it with me still attached to him until I felt the down comforter hit my backside. He grinded his cock against my layered clit; it caused a moan to escape my lips.

“Now, please. I need you now.” I pleaded to Misha.

“Shot or birth control?” He inquired quickly, his voice a little uneven.

“Shot,” I moaned out as the grinding continued to throw me into a frenzy. 

“Thank God. Trust me?” He asked.

“Yes,” was all I could manage to get out before he began pulling down my underwear, and quickly shuffling out of his boxers. I was finally able to see his cock and it was perfectly shaped, slightly pink and purple with light blue veins coursing down the sides. My insides squirmed when he slid the tip across my entrance to get himself slick.

I couldn’t wait anymore. I reached around and clutched onto his ass and pulled him forward until he was pushing inside my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed with the heels of my feet to have him further buried within me.

“Christ, (Reader). You’re so tight, don’t over do it.” Misha’s breathing came out in labored breaths. Little beads of sweat began forming on his brow when he creased his forehead as if to be cautious with his movements.

“But, Misha, I need this. I need you, please.” I whimpered. His face took on a steely gaze of determination. I felt his cock thrust all the way in then, and then back out, no lubricant was needed, I was absolutely at his mercy. He repeated this motion, in an out, faster and faster, while at some point his lips found mine and never left them, capturing all of my moans and cries of pleasure. 

The friction of his body pushing against my clit only heightened my desire, and it wasn’t long before I cried out in ecstasy, reaching my first orgasm in almost two years, it seemed to go on and on – stuck on this cloud overlooking any reason why I ever gave this up in the first place. A few thrusts later and Misha came inside of me with such high force, grunting with one last thrust before he collapsed to my side.

* * *

I lay there next to Misha, listening to our uneven breathing slowly return to a normal rhythm, lost in post-sated emotions and thoughts.

Misha leans over and kisses my shoulder, a somewhat arbitrary endearment that was strangely satisfying to me.

“So, was that okay for you?” He asks as he rolls more comfortably on to his side, supporting his neck with his right arm as he lazily trails his left free hand over my stomach.

I try to think of some clever play on words to put how I’m feeling into perspective, but words seemed to escape me, so I decided on something simple and literal.

“I can definitely say if it had been like that two years ago I would have never stopped.” I smile shyly at him as he chuckles at my response.

“Like it enough to do it again?” Sure enough I look down and see Misha sporting a tent near his midsection to indicate he was ready for more. I look back up at him and bite my lip. I’ve never gone back to back before, but I did feel that yearning and desire still in the pit of my stomach.

Without saying anything, I roll over on top of him, taking him by surprise, which earned me an enthusiastic smile. I leaned down and made it look like I was going for his lips, but veered off the side last second and went for his neck. He went to touch my sides, but I leaned back and told him no touching until I say so.

“Oh, we’re going to play that game?” He gave me a smirk before firmly setting his hands behind his neck.

I gave him another small smile before I dipped my head back down and picked up where I left off. I wanted to taste him everywhere. I suckled on his neck, giving it a small nip before I inched down towards his chest.

I kissed his sternum as I made my way towards his right nipple. I flicked it with my tongue, taunting it more when I hear Misha’s intake of breath. I take it in my mouth and teeth it ever so slightly before moving on to the left side and repeating the process.

I meet back at his sternum and trail kisses further south, over his navel, pushing the sheet down as I go, then I reached my favorite attributes on him; his hipbones. They weren’t as prominent as mine, but they were there giving way to the slight “V” indentation, which was highly arousing.

At some point Misha closed his eyes, but when I began suckling the tender areas around his hipbones he had thrusted his hipbones forward, causing his erection to spring out from under the sheet.

I decided to kiss gingerly around his erection, knowing full well that’s where he really wanted me to be, but apparently delayed gratification was worth it.

Unable to put it off any longer, I finally licked his shaft – hearing another intake of breath as I do. Once I reached the tip I took it partially into my mouth just before surprising him by pushing the whole thing in.

“Shit, (Reader).” He thrusted his hips forward.

Misha was fairly big, so I couldn’t take him all the way in, but I made up for it. I cradled his balls each time I attempted to bottom out, causing him to groan. I was surprised he still hadn’t touched me yet.

Rather than dislocate my jaw by speeding up the rhythm even further, I stopped. 

Misha’s eyes popped open and peered down at me. I leaned back up and climbed on top of him, grabbing his cock and slipping him inside of me, but now is when I needed him to help with balance.

“Now, you can touch, only if you remain on bottom until I say so.” He smirked at me, but held his hands up for me.

I began slowly working his cock as it slipped in and out of me, when I picked up the pace my breasts heaved each time I bounced up and down. At one point, I balanced myself on Misha’s chest and his hands freely groped my breasts, flicking my already sensitive nipples, sometimes pulling me forward so he could suck on them, teasing them further.

I knew my climax wasn’t far away, everything was becoming more intense.

“Okay, you’re allowed now.” I moaned after one of Misha’s titillations.

With that, Misha quickly flipped us over and rolled me onto my stomach with my ass in the air before sinking back into me. He kept up with the same intense tempo, while at the same time reaching around and rubbing my clit until my second orgasm was ripping through us both. He must have been waiting for me because he thrusted one last time just a moment later before reaching his own release.

It was probably several minutes later before anything was said, only because my stomach chose that moment to declare it needed food.

Misha chuckled when my face turned red due to the unladylike response my body just made. 

“I think maybe it is time for some dinner,” he says through the ridiculous grin that hasn’t left his face.

“I think you’re right.” I rolled over on my side and leaned over and kissed his lips once more. I honestly could easily forget all about food when I was with him like this.

“Now, now. There’ll be more of that later. Time for some real edible food.” He said with a fake stern façade. I pouted, causing him to laugh even more.

“Time for us to get out of bed, and go on a date.” He winked at me as he rolled out of them bed taking the sheet with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little more smut to this chapter. I feel like the first round or two would go quick, especially for her since it's been so long. I'm looking forward to seeing her explore more of her boundaries later on. She's only starting to come out of her comfort zone, i.e. taking over control and releasing it.  
> Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Misha went into the bathroom just after dropping the sheet at the door. I heard the shower start, while I remained lazily in bed, perfectly sated. _Who needs food?_

He comes back out and notices I haven’t moved a muscle.

“Alright, young lady, time for a shower. How come you’re not up to join me?” Misha says in his deep voice, almost Castiel-like. It was rather sexy.

I giggle at him trying to be stern, but all I was picturing was Castiel standing before me, naked.

He almost breaks character when he hears my laugh across the room, but walks over to me instead after a beat. I giggle even louder, especially when he says,

“I am an Angel of the Lord, you shall fear my wrath,” whilst naked and leaning down and scooping me up into his arms.

“Aye, your wrath, everyone must be afraid,” I responded as I loop my arm around his neck as he carries me to the bathroom, both with a grin on our faces.

With the shower running, the bathroom steamed up fairly quickly. Misha gently set me down feet first, then pulled back the shower curtain and tested the water.

“Time to get in.”

We both get into the shower; he lets me get under the shower head first. I dipped my head back and rose my arms so my fingers could go through my hair, Misha watches me with regard at first, then picks up the body wash nearby and pours some into his hands.

He lathers it up in his hands before dropping down to one knee. I eye him wearily, curious to see what he was doing until I see him reach over to my legs and begin lathering them with the body wash.

His mildly course hands worked their way over my calves, up my thighs. He rises when he meant to go higher, rubbing his hands across my stomach, up to my breasts, giving them more attention than any of the other areas.

He ushered me to turn around, where he repeated the same process; legs, butt, and over the slope of my back. It was thoroughly relaxing, if not arousing.

“All done. Time to rinse.” Breaking the spell, I turn around to finish rinsing off. We switched places, he was now under the shower head and my hands were now lathered with the body wash.

I repeated the same process, working my hands over his calves and muscular thighs, careful to avoid the now jutting erection. He didn’t watch me, he kept his eyes closed as he embraced the same soothing sensations he just gave me.

When finished with his chest, I turned him around, mirroring his ministrations. His skin was soft, freckled in places where the sun had seen too much of his skin, his back was lean, yet broad.

While I didn’t want this to end, I reluctantly said, “All done.”

Misha turned back around, with eyes that seemed a little heavy he looked down at me as his back rinsed off.

“Don’t look at me like that. We have a date to go on. No more sex,” I pouted at the last sentence before he finished with, “Until later.”

I bite my lip. I _am_ hungry and he did say more sex later.

Misha ended up turning off the shower and I grabbed us two towels off the rack for us to dry off with.

When I was done drying off my body, I wrapped my hair in the towel. Misha gave me space to get ready in the bathroom, while he got ready in the bedroom area. I grabbed a form-hugging dress with my thigh high boots and brought it in the bathroom with me. I got ready quickly, touching up my makeup and giving my hair a quick blow dry since it was cool outside.

The dress was flattering for me; luckily I brought it and the boots along.

After putting myself together, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Misha was lounging on the bed, dressed, and playing on his phone, then looked up and did a double take.

He quickly got off the bed and walked over to me. 

“You look… Wow.” _I love speechless Misha._

“Thanks. It’s the only truly dressy thing I brought, so I hope this is okay for wherever we’re going.” I was nervous for another public setting with Misha. The first one was quite embarrassing. 

Misha took my arm within his, “Either way, I’m one lucky guy. Ready?”

“Starving,” I giggled. I held up Misha momentarily to grab my purse, hotel key, coat, and phone, and then we proceeded out the door. He was keeping the restaurant a surprise, either way, I was also one lucky girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. Slow build for the next chapter. Looking forward to writing about the Date and what follows!


End file.
